I was Never Good at Goodbye's
by Forever.x.Hopeful
Summary: Chloe Gerest is a normal teenage girl from Forks but her life was turned upside down when the Cullen's left two years ago, but what happens if they are back to stay Jacob/OC Edward/OC Edward/Bella and normal couples
1. Prologue

**I Was Never Good at Goodbye's**

**Prologue**

"Edward," I called across the parking lot of Forks High School

"Chloe, we are leaving," He whispered after he walked over to me.

"But you just got to school," I said with confusion in my voice.

"I mean we are leaving Forks," he explained.

"So when someone gets close to you, you pack up and leave?" I accused.

"We need to move on,"

"Could you stay for me?" I asked.

"And leave my family?" Edward questioned, "You really think I would do that?"

"I thought you loved me," I mumbled as I fought back the tears.

"I do,"

"No you don't," I announced as I sprinted away from him towards the school entrance.

I felt a cold hand grip my wrist tightly.

"Don't make this harder than it is, C" he begged.

"Hard for you?" I murmured without looking at his god like face.

"Chloe," Edward started.

"Don't!" I warned before I made a dash for the girl's bathroom.

Once as I made it into the safety ofthe cruel white walls, I sank down to the ground and cried my broken heart out into my hands.

"Are you okay?" A unfamiliar voice asked after I had been crying for what felt like hours.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said quickily.

"Are you sure?" She enquired.

"Yeah, I'm just a little stressed," I explained as I held back the tears, "I'm Chloe Gerest,"

"My name is Bella Swan, I'm new here," She greeted as she pulled me off the ground.

And that was the beginning of my first friendship with a human.


	2. Hello to You Too

**I was Never Good at Goodbye's**

**Hello To You Too**

 2 years later (2008)

"Bells, you have to do it. It's just a jump," I encouraged my best mate.

"Yeah," she replied calmly, "OFF A FREAKING CLIFF!" she added.

"Bellzie, just jump," Jacob Black cheered.

Bella sprinted towards the edge of the cliff and then she disappeared.

"You next," Jake offered.

"As always," I smiled.

As I was free falling I felt well free as cheesy as it sounds. It's a good feeling though; no one can stop me I'm just going down and down but then I stop and the cold water brings me back to cruel reality.

"CHLOE!" she screeched, "I can't believe you made me do that!"

"You didn't have to do anything. You just decided to listen to my suggestions," I explained in a know-it-all voice which always annoy Bella

I climbed out of the pool of water and grab a towel while watching Jacob as he flipped of the edge.

SPLASH

"10 out of 10 for style but the landing was a little wobbly," Bella examined.

"Oh, harsh," I whispered.

"Come here little one!" Jake shouted as he pulled Bella over his shoulder and throwing her (with ease) into the crystal clear water.

The two of them bickered and argued none stop but without them I honestly do not know where I would be after the "incident". I was a wreck the pulled me through and I owe them a lot but they know that and they have a few ideas of how I can pay them back. (This reminds I need to save some money for some new parts for Jake's motor cycle.)

"Thanks for the help!" Bella complained; it was aimed at me.

"No promblemo," I replied with the widest grin.

"Patrol time," Jake called in disappointment.

Before I had time to look back he was gone. That was one of the few annoing thins about one of your best friends being a werewolf. I am surprised that he ever sleeps or gets to school but that is the world of not-so mythical creatures.

"Cya Jake," I yelled.

"We better head back to forks," Bella ordered.

"Yes mother," I saluted.

During the ride back we sat in awkward silence; something we both had gotten used to over the years that we have known each other. Even if Bella was my closest friends there was always things we hid from one another but every girl is entitled to a few secrets, right?

"Bella?" I asked as I turned into here drive way.

"Yeah, great Charlie isn't here!" She whined.

"You'll be fine,"

When I reached my house everything seemed normal: parents were home, rock music playing from my younger brother Jed's room and my older sister screaming at him to turn it down; aw home sweet home.

"I'm home," I called as I trudged up to my room.

As I opened the door I heard footsteps coming from inside. I peered into the room and saw him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"Well hello to you too," He answered coolly.


	3. Puppet Master

**I Was Never Good at Goodbye's **

**Puppet Master**

"Again I ask; what the hell are you doing here?" I repeated.

"We're back," He said as his topaz eye stared through me.

_He can't be back. He shouldn't be back. He left me two years ago he has no right to come back._

"Yeah, I know I have no right to be here," he explained, "But I thought you should know before school,"

_Stupid mind reading jerk!_

"Leave!" I ordered

"C, please let me explain," he started.

"You have had two years to explain; you could have called, or written or even come for a visit but no! You just left without a trace and I had to deal with it. There is no way you are coming back into my life after what you did to me, no way in hell!" I shouted at him.

"Please listen to me," He pleaded.

"No!" I exclaimed as I turned away from him, "How do I know you will stay. You left before what is stopping you this time? What if you guys need a change of scenery and I'm left alone again."

"But" he injected.

"Fool me once shame on you; fool me twice shame on me."

"It's not like that, we aren't going," he tried to explain.

"Yes you will, you know you will. Maybe not today, or tomorrow but eventually you will go and leave me again; whether you like it or not. So don't make promises you can't keep because I've been let down too much; especially by you," I said finally getting it off my chest; what I had been holding in for 730 days

"But what if we take you with us," he whisper uncertain of the reaction I would give.

"If you had said that two years ago I would have jumped for joy" I laughed, "but you forced me to change, can't you smell wet dog on me? Can't you tell I haven't had sleep weeks? Can't you tell you made me become someone else? I'm not the same girl you left crying in the bathroom."

"I see that girl, in the corner of your eye," he tried to reason with me.

"Leave! You have no right to be here Edward," I demanded.

"I'm not leaving you!" he shouted.

"Just leave, I don't want or need you, I have lived with out you for long enough. I can survive without you," I stated coldly, "I don't need you."

"As you wish," he whispered before I felt a cold wind rush past me; signaling that he had left out the window.

I slid down the door of my room and watched as the walls I had built around me crumbled; brick by brick.

I should have been happy that I had finally stood up to that life-sucking leech. That maybe his cold shimmering exterior was dented with some of the pain he had caused me.

Who was I kidding he was still fine. No words, no actions done on my part could ever hurt the ice-cold god like creature. What I had done was like throwing pebbles at a bulletproof window, Stupid and pointless, just a waste of energy.

So I guess that's why I started crying. I told myself it was just built up emotions letting themselves out but the real reason was that I shouted at him words that I had been waiting to scream at him and they did nothing.

My own family wouldn't come to rescue me out of my sadness because unfortunately when weeping comes from my room it causes the passerby to listen and then walk away. They learnt to leave me alone if they wanted to keep their heads on. Maybe someone would call Bella or Jake but it was unlikely.

"Chloe?" My sister asked as she poked her head out of the door.

"Yes Renée?" I replied quietly.

"Are you okay?" she questioned.

"They're back, he's back," I whispered.

She looked at me like I had just confessed to killing our parents; her eyes showed confusion and I knew she had no idea what to say. Then suddenly it looked like she had clicked and her were filled with fury.

"He comes back and then you're in tears!" she began, "Like as soon as he said 'hello' all the work that Jake and Bella did went down the freaking tube."

"Re, it's not that It's just," I tried to explain.

"No! Don't make excuses for him, Chloe," she warned.

"But." I squeaked.

"No, don't you dare," she ordered.

I looked at my 20-year-old sister properly for the first time since she had entered the small space that is called my room. Her usually neat blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun, her great sense of style seemed have taken a holiday; in another words something was wrong but I won't pry at the moment.

"Any way, it's time for dinner," she informed me.

I don't think any one will ever understand the hold Edward has on me, like some kind of supernatural pull and control on me.

Like he is my personal puppet master, pulling all the right strings to have me begging for more.


End file.
